


岛田秘闻录

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 军火商AU





	1. 第一章

****序** **

****别惊慌，美丽如月神的姑娘，我并非有意打扰你恬静的下午茶时间，只是想问问你是否有兴趣听我讲一些故事，一个有关于岛田神龙国际有限公司的故事。** **

****嘘，嘘，安静，我可爱的小天使。你动人的惊呼似乎引起了那头黑西装男人的注意了。虽然他确实看上去很养眼，但千万别忽视了他腰间的武士刀，你要是吃过它的苦头，就知道这个男人绝不像表面那样“灿烂”了。** **

****来，别再瞧他了，让我们言归正传。** **

****是的， 你没听错，我说的就是有关于那个世界上最大合法军火大家之一的岛田家族。** **

****然而，非常可惜的是，我这个人有诸多的怪癖。比如，此刻我并不想跟大多狗仔队记者似的，我只想作为一名专业的随缘八卦人员，找一个像你一样有缘分的路人，说说当年那些八卦的故事。** **

****不知，你意下如何？** **

 

****

****岛田家是个古老的家族，经历过数十代的更替，从最早的商人开始，有过最黑暗年代，也曾光辉过一整个世纪。他们有过无数的坊间传闻，其中最多的是关于“龙”的。** **

****双龙，一个存在于岛田家传说的故事。** **

****有人说那是诅咒、也有人说那是祥瑞，没有任何一个人能够说得清楚，直到当代的岛田家出现了双龙……** **

****“那个男人根本不配姓岛田！他就是一个祸根，双龙本不该存在！”言之凿凿的长老怒目圆睁，他几乎是要气得呕血。** **

****然而，他这句话直到带进棺材也没人理会，岛田家当代掌权的那两位几乎是要忘了他。恐怕也只有像我这样的好心人才会听听固执的老人家唠叨过往……** **

 

 

01

独龙为瑞，双龙是祸。

这是流传在岛田家的一句箴言，至于是谁说的？却没任何的考证。

不过当谎言被传颂一百遍时，人们就会信以为真。所以当那个同样被神龙眷顾的次子出生时，所有长老都阴着脸，心怀着最恶毒的念头盯着这个还不满月的孩子。只有年幼的半藏，也唯有他走到了母亲的病床前，伸出手，用最美好的期许拥抱着弟弟。

岛田夫人看着用生疏手法抱着弟弟的长子，不由笑了起来。她看着那尚且稚嫩的脸庞上有某种执着的认真，它映着源氏灿烂的笑容，像极了黑暗中那一抹小小的光。

岛田家就是一个黑洞，凡是不能驾驭的人都会被染上岛田家的血色，然后一生都难以摆脱。她深知前方有多少豺狼虎豹、深深恶意，该用什么来守护她心爱的两个孩子？让他们能够活在阳光下，避免那些残酷的命运和狠毒的诅咒？

她想啊想，执着地想要在这个扭曲的大家庭中给孩子们温暖。年复一年，日复一日，主母曾以为她的羽翼可以为孩子们遮风挡雨，可直到十年后，当乌云再次遮蔽了花村晴朗的天时，岛田夫人再也没有了力气，她只能苍白着脸，握紧了兄弟俩的手。

 

“如果将来你们前方的道路上有太多险阻，那就相持而行吧。“

 

这句话成了岛田夫人最后的遗言，十五岁的岛田半藏牵着弟弟的手，站在母亲的墓碑前，流不出一滴眼泪，而源氏却像是要连他哥哥的份都哭出来一样，止也止不住。

或许，就是在这一刻他们心中被埋下了“种子”。

年岁渐长，在岛田夫人端庄的微笑被永远地定格在黑白照片上后的第五年，源氏不再是那个总躲在母亲身后、被哥哥牵着的孩子，他调皮叛逆到令所有人都头疼。长老们更是视他为眼中钉……

“岛田家只能有一条真龙，如果将来发生了双龙之间的斗争，就会给家族带来灾祸。”

“那个孩子不该诞生，他不该被龙神祝福，他不该……”

“源氏！”

半藏喊了一声，蹲在房梁上托着腮偷听的人顶着一头绿发转过了头，原本还在窃窃私语说着话的两个长老，发现了源氏的存在后立马噤声，面面相觑。半藏也不多言看了一眼源氏转身就走，不经意间，余光冷冷地扫过了两个长老。

源氏冲着下头两个尴尬的中年男人们笑了一下，“嘿咻”一声跳下了房梁，追着半藏就出门了。

“哥，他们说我坏话。”

“所以你就染了头发？”

半藏瞥了一眼年纪已经不小，却依旧孩子气一样的弟弟。后者不觉兄长语气中的不满，顶着一头的绿发在他哥哥面前上蹿下跳了好一会儿，问：“哥，你不喜欢吗？”

半藏停下了脚步，挑起了半边眉毛问：“谁跟你说这样好看的？”

“我自己啊！”源氏指了指自己后，又上前撩起了半藏被束起的披肩黑发，将它们缠绕在自己的指尖，笑说，“你看，我们本是同根。我喜欢哥哥的一切，所以我想哥哥也会喜欢我这个样子。”

真是一肚子的谬论。

半藏伸出食指，卯足了力道，在源氏的脑门上狠狠地弹了一下，留下了一句“笨蛋”后就迈开了步子。

“唔！”源氏吃痛地捂住了前额，但还是雀跃着、快步跟上了半藏的脚步，毕竟今天他们约好了要一起去花村村口的拉面店吃豚骨拉面，他可是期盼了好久。

 

02

这大概是第三十七次半藏在游戏机房逮着源氏了，他不好意思地挠着后脑勺看着半藏，后者面色严峻，抬手一挥让后头跟着的下人们先行离开。

“看来少主是生气了。”

“哎，看看二少爷，真是不成气候，一天到晚老是往那些个玩乐之地钻，对家族的企业一点都不上心。”

“果然岛田家只需要一条真龙。”

……

源氏无所谓那些故意让他听得见的低语，继续笑着看着他那状似生气的哥哥。

“笑什么？”半藏自上而下地盯着源氏，双手环胸。

“笑我哥哥真好看。”

还真是年纪越长，说起话来就越油嘴滑舌，也不知道是从哪里学来的。半藏哼了一声，抬手就去抓弟弟的后领子。

“等等！等等等！”见情况不好，源氏赶忙后跳，从旁边摸出了小桃子一样的玩偶，塞进了他哥哥的手里，他说，“要提我回去可以，但看在小鱿的面子上轻点儿吧，哥哥。”

半藏一脸茫然地看着手中既像是桃子，又长着鱿鱼脚的小家伙，用力捏一下居然还会发出声音。

“可爱吧？”已经横躺在地上，摆好姿势、准备被拖回去的源氏冲着半藏比了一个大拇指，他说，“我就知道你会喜欢，所以出远门的时候给带回来了。”

半藏看着弟弟脸上不知道从哪里多出来的伤口，扭过头没说话，一手抓着源氏的后领子，又一手将小鱿捧在怀里，在没人看得见的地方上扬起了嘴角。

 

在开春的第一天，花村的居民们和岛田家长老再一次地见证了他们少主“家暴”完不肖的弟弟后，拖着其后领子，从游戏厅一路尘土带石粒地带回了岛田家，大约又是扔进了那个小黑屋吧？人们纷纷猜测着。

唉，这个二少爷呀，真正是不争气啊！

而此刻被人们惋惜着的源氏浑然没有任何悔意，他甚至还翘着二郎腿，驾轻熟路地翻开了地铺上的棉被。

未来？他不担心，且从不担心。

源氏乐得其所地抱着被子，冲着不知道在哪儿的人说：“放心，哥哥，我们会一直在一起。”

 

这样的源氏如果是普通的二世祖也就罢了，可岛田家毕竟是黑白道通吃的军火商世家，他们需要一个能够为“家族着想”的后继者，他们同时也容不得像是源氏这样不详出生、又放荡的浪子，任何人都不能成为损害“家族利益”的定时炸弹。

 

阴狠的毒蛇吐出了信子，它的目光锁定在了正欲展翅的麻雀身上。

 

那一夜，谣言顷刻四起，风雨欲来……

“你听说过灵雀吗？就是那个毁了岛田家巴尔干那单生意的人！”

“听说灵雀还毁了索马里的那单生意？”

“灵雀到底是什么人？他和岛田家有仇吗？”

“灵雀他……”

长老们齐齐站在少主的屋子前，拿着成山的证据控诉着二少爷多么的不成器、多么的离谱。甚至连大长老都站了出来，语重心长地对他们的少主说：“他，源氏，将来总有一天会背叛你的，你要知道，一山容不得二虎，而岛田家没有双龙。”

半藏抿着嘴唇，收下了所有的“证据”，冲着众人点了点头，他说：“下次太平洋那单生意，别带上源氏了。”然后他合上了拉门，有人似乎笑了，有人似乎是满意了。

瞧啊，离间人心多么的容易！岛田家绝对不能存在双龙，而岛田兄弟一定不能同心，因为那会动摇“家族利益”——不，只是会动摇我们长老的权力。

 

毒蛇扭动着泛着冷光的身躯，展现出了进攻的姿态。

 

03

此后“善意”的谏言如同潮水一样淹没了半藏，几乎每天都会有人拿着“灵雀就是源氏”、“所有事的元凶都是源氏”的证据递交给已然心力交瘁的少主面前，他看着成山的告状单和生意的单子，低着头不知道在烛光下谋虑着什么。

“少主，大长老喊你过去。”

就在此时，仆人进来通告了一声，半藏顺手将正在看的文件压到了最底下，跟着随者仆人出了门。

和大长老的这场谈话很简单，以长辈对小辈的关爱为开头，而后就演变成了他的个人演说秀，例如“有诸多证据表明，是您的弟弟在背后捣乱了岛田家的生意”；又例如“少主，我这是为了你好，长痛不如短痛，二少爷这样下去会毁了岛田家”又又又例如……他的“好心建议”如同洗脑一般孜孜不倦。

“所以，您的意思是？”半藏抬起头看着拄着龙头拐杖的大长老，后者像一个历经了人生诸多苦难的智者，感同身受地起手拍了拍半藏的肩膀，带着任重道远的意味说：“少主，我知道二少爷是您的血亲，可岛田家是容不得背叛者，您终有一日是要继承您已过世父亲的位置，不能留下这个祸患啊。”

话已经挑明，半藏紧抿着嘴没有立刻回答，大长老见状立马转过身叹了一口气，摇了摇头说：“少主，我知道这很难抉择，您还是好好想想吧。”

“啪嗒——啪嗒——”拐杖的声音渐行渐远，金色的拉门后，半藏仰起脸看向了屋子里挂着的家徽——双龙头尾相连，像是要吞噬了彼此，又像是无尽循环的圈……他忽然想起了很遥远的过去，那里有和蔼的母亲，稍稍严厉的父亲，以及那个冲他张开手臂笑得像阳光一样温暖的弟弟。

 

半藏疲惫地闭上了眼睛，撑起上半身，离开了那个家徽被挂在至高无上位置、金碧辉煌又冰冷的屋子。此刻如果有人能给他一个温暖的笑容来驱散心中的冰寒，该有多好……

那个家伙究竟要什么时候才能回家了？

 

半藏楞了下，摇了摇头自嘲这突然冒出来的念头，自言自语着：“怎么会有这样的想法？”后，伸手拉开了自己屋子的房门。

橘黄的温暖灯光下，本该是凌乱的书桌此刻已经被整理的干干净净，那些还未被处理的单子也已经归类签署好。半藏走了过去，看见出门前被压在底下的纸此刻在最上面。

他翻过纸，描摹着上头多出的一小行字，不由得笑了出来。

“我就在你边上，别怕！”

稚气未脱的话语，却奇妙地能够鼓舞人心。半藏将其四四方方地叠好，收在了贴着离心口最近的地方。

看来，属于他的阳光已经撒进了这间屋子。

 

在漫长的考虑期间，岛田家的货物不断丢失、交易金经常被盗。“毒蛇们”瞄准了这些将它们编织在了一起，然后冷笑着将其铸造成一口大黑锅，结结实实地套在了“灵雀”的头顶上。

而后终于有一天，损失惨重的岛田家再也无法坐视事态的发展，长老“痛定思痛”后联合了分家的势力，未经本家少主同意，直接对灵雀进行了围追堵截，可那位二世祖远远比他们想象的难对付的多。

将近是长达一个月的拉锯战，他们终于在长崎，用了一条毒计打断了源氏的一条腿，才将其带回了花村。

 

三个月后，半藏终于见到了他那位弟弟。原本活泼灵动的麻雀此刻全身都是伤痕，他低垂着头几乎是没有力气看向前方。

“源……”几不可闻地轻声呼唤出口，双手被反锁着的源氏似乎感觉到了兄长的存在，他艰难地抬起了脸，在看到那个熟悉的人后，冲着枷锁外的半藏露出了一个极其难看的笑容。

“少主，不能再心软了。”跟在一旁的长老谆谆教导着，“您看，之前您给了他一次悔过的机会，却遭受到了更大的背叛，少主要三思啊。”

半藏略微低下了头，顺势落下的黑发遮掩住了他所有的表情，五指紧扣在掌中，岛田家少主下令道：

“召集所有长老，讨论此事！”接着他转过身，直接走出刑房的大门，一步都没有多做停留。

 

04

这场讨论会持续了很长时间，毕竟要处决的是本家第二顺位的继承人，光是召集所有分家的长老就花了十几天。

而这次会议的风向并不是一边倒的，从分家来的人拿着证据公然拍案说：“灵雀捣毁的生意都是卖给不法分子武器的生意，这里头甚至牵扯到了贩毒，岛田家自从转型后多年来都是正规、合法军火供应商，源氏那么做是为了捍卫岛田家的名誉。”

大长老却说：“是我们有意和他们合作，少主也默认了，彻底的转型迟早会让我们被吃得连骨头都不剩。”

“不行！规矩不能坏，不能给岛田家抹黑！”

“世上从此再也没岛田家才是真正的辱没！”

……

双方吵得不可开支，有人拥护着源氏，还有的人则是拿着半藏当挡箭牌，本该是商议源氏罪过的召集变成了一场家族间的内斗，半藏坐在其中一言不发，也没有人会理会这个还未真正掌握实权的少主。

“既然两位继承人想法不同，不如决斗出一位真正的家主。你们也知道，岛田家自古尚武，最有力量的那位将会统帅整个家族、企业，谁都不得再有异议。”不知道是谁的一句话引起了众人的共鸣，他们齐齐地看向了坐在一边的半藏。

他抬起眼看着那些探究的目光回应：“我没意见。”

 

于是最后的决定被下达了，三日后源氏和半藏将在岛田家的百年樱花树下对决，赢的人便可以继承岛田家主一切所有，包括权力。

“大长老这招真是高，如果借半藏的手除掉源氏，不仅从此以后无人再可撼动我们的位置，也可以在新任家主的脸上泼上弑亲的罪过，将来权力还是在我们的手上。”

精心算计的人一圈圈摸着龙头拐杖，本该如佛祖般慈祥的面容上，此刻尽是如同地狱恶鬼一样的恶毒，他说：“最好都死了，那我们就可以名正言顺地从分家找个傀儡，从此高枕无忧。通告全体岛田家的成员，必须来本家见证这一刻。”

那一晚上所有人都是不眠的，有人兴奋、有人悲愤，而半藏则在自己的房间里燃起了一盏长明灯，没有人知道他这是为谁而燃起的，只是看见他们少主映在拉门上的身影，在晦暗不明的烛光照射下，一夜都未离开。

隔天当拉门再次被打开时，他的心口上别着一羽翎羽，昂首阔步地走向了那棵伴着他们长大的樱花树。

而另一头的源氏则是被人捆着来的，看起来之前的伤大多已经养好。远远地，他就瞧见了他哥是一身久违的道服，站在落英下像是儿时那样挺拔着身姿在等着他，于是源氏扯着冒着血的嘴角笑了笑，张口就高兴地喊了一声：“哥。”

半藏看了过来，源氏身后的人极其不耐烦，用力地将源氏推到了半藏的面前，他踉跄了两步却依旧想要保持站姿，以免撞到半藏。半藏凝视着他，拔出了匕首将源氏身上的绳子一一解开，然后冲着身后的大长老点了点头，他手下的人立马双手捧上了龙一文字。

“哥？”源氏不明所以地看着半藏，而半藏伸出了双手，如同在母亲病榻前那样拥抱住了他的弟弟，他闭上了眼睛在源氏的耳边说：“源氏，他们说岛田家只能有一条真龙，所以你明白我的意思吗？”

源氏楞了一下，抬头看向了高悬在顶端的家徽和周围簇拥围观的长老们，心中明朗了许多。他同样用力回抱住了半藏，还在隐隐作痛的伤口似乎也麻木了，他闭上了眼睛，说：“哥，我明白，我明白。所有的一切都会如你所愿。”

百年樱花树下，落英散落一地，像是点缀在画儿上的朱砂那样好看。源氏拿起了龙一文字站在了半藏的对面，而半藏也手持弓箭背靠在双龙的家徽下。

究竟谁会赢？岛田家究竟又该属于谁？

刀光剑影中是谁在阴恻恻地暗笑？当兄弟俩的袖口上各自多了一道血色刀（箭）痕的时候，又是谁站在高处冷眼旁观？

“竜が我が敌を喰らう！”

“竜神の剣を喰らえ！”

比樱花更加鲜艳的红色溅在了地上，武士刀贯穿了曾经相拥过的胸膛，源氏口中吐出了一口鲜血——龙一文字被他反手插进了自己的胸口，他费劲地握住了半藏的手摁在刀柄上，像是在游戏机房被半藏抓个正着那样，歉意地笑了笑，说：“没事的……哥……“

伸出沾满早已分不清是谁血的手，轻轻地捧着那张最爱却时常冷峻的脸，在北风卷起的花海中，隔着那一层薄薄的樱花瓣，源氏郑重地在额头留下一个吻。

双龙啊，你若不是诅咒便为我们带来奇迹的光辉吧！

半藏看着源氏就此倒地，那清冷面容上留着一个带血的吻，他的内心从来没有如此坚定过。

 

05

“岛田家的家主是岛田半藏。”裁决的声音从一旁传了过来，周围的长老们仿佛看到了天底下最有趣的一场好戏，原本躲在室内的人也接二连三地走了出来，再也顾不得会有暗杀者的潜伏。

“瞧瞧，这就是我们的新任家主，一个残杀自己亲弟弟的家主！”

“少主你该手下留情呀！二少爷有再多的错，他也是你亲弟弟啊！”

“双龙，果然是祸……”

在本就被众人认可的决斗后，一大片“富有正义感”的指责和质疑声如排山倒海袭来，但半藏的眼中丝毫没有他们的存在，他迈开脚步，一步步走向了那个拥有龙头拐杖的大长老面前，他伸出了手说：“我已经是岛田家主。”

大长老愣了愣，似乎觉察到哪里不对，他复又看向了倒在地上的源氏，有些迟疑。

“大长老！”

“什……什么？”

半藏冷如刀削的目光投了过来，他再次将自己的手指往前伸了一截，这才反应过来的大长老，赶忙从龙头拐杖的暗格中取出了属于家主象征的扳指。

怎么……好像有哪……哪里和设想的不一样？大长老边想着，边行动缓慢地跪在了半藏的脚下，准备将这枚被他保管了二十年的扳指戴进半藏的拇指……

“不行！我不认可这个杀死捍卫‘岛田家正道’的新家主！”

“是的！能够杀死自己至亲的人，哪里配做岛田家的主人？！”

来了，来了！叛乱的声音来了！

低着头的大长老几乎是兴奋地颤抖了起来，他蓄谋已久的阴谋即将上演，他故意缓慢了手上的速度，暗暗地笑着。

 

毒蛇终于褪下了迷惑人心的外衣，亮出了致命的獠牙。

 

这就是他们母亲所说、所抵抗过的黑暗，这就是被岛田染上颜色的人。半藏背对着双龙家徽，冷眼看着那一双双狠毒的、狂热的眼睛，他速度极快地收紧了五指，在大长老惊异的目光下，他将那枚属于家主的扳指牢牢地套进自己的手指。

“你也不过如此。”

诧异的目光中映出的是挺拔且年轻的新家主身姿，他在所有人的注视下，抬手举起了手里的弓箭，用那只戴着象征家主扳指的手，精准地射出了一箭。

“嗙！”箭失炸裂，双龙家徽顿时碎成了两半，应声落地。

 

源氏，他们说岛田家只有一条真龙。

那，哥哥你相信吗？

 

“岛田家尚武，用武力决出最适合成为下一任家主的人，现在岛田半藏是名正言顺的家主，而你们现在……可是在叛变啊。”

这个声音一出，顷刻间鸦雀无声。在场所有人的表情都冷却了下来，他们愣愣地转过头看向了声音传来的地方——那本该惨死的灵雀此刻正立在樱花树下，他握着龙一文字带着笑、极其占有欲的笑，迅速上前横在了半藏的前头，兄弟前后交错站在一起，背着阳光的他们看起来是那么的耀眼。

“刚才是谁说我死了？快来瞧瞧，我活得可比你们好呢。”

 

是谁说半藏和源氏不和？

又是谁说双龙只能活一个？

你信了？他信了？那他们信吗？

源氏不信，半藏更是不信，因为在他们很小的时候，就有一个人在他们心中埋下了一个“种子”，她一遍遍地、不厌其烦地耕耘着这份心田。而后有一天，当双龙不负期许，可凭空而起时，他们将照耀整个花村的天空，在樱与菊的高风亮节下，再显岛田男儿的风貌和血性。

 

“如果将来你们前方的道路有太多险阻，那就相持而行吧。“

 

蛇的七寸致命而显眼，只不过他自己看不到而已。

在大长老绝望的眼神下，源氏握着他哥哥的手笑得更加灿烂了。

早就该知道了，怎么会漏算了这一点？这对兄弟是那个女人养大的啊！他们就如同他们的母亲一样对岛田家的黑暗从不曾妥协！他们企图的不仅是夺回他们被桎梏的未来，还有整个岛田家！

他竟小觑了双龙！

“岛田半藏！岛田源氏！！”怒吼的声音响彻了整个岛田家的上空，而这也是他最后一次在岛田家发出的声音。

 

06

没有人知道后来岛田家发生了什么。当天好事围观者说：他们见到了匆匆赶来的当地警察。于是外界纷纷猜测这是一场关于岛田家的“大肃清”。

至于老宅里到底发生了什么？没有人敢透露。

 

十天后，岛田神龙国际有限公司新的领航人以绝对权威的姿态，站上了岛田的最高点——新时代即将到来。

“哥，这下我能光明正大地追求你了吧？”

曾经冰冷的金色屋子焕然一新，被击碎的双龙家徽依旧挂在那里，只不过它看起来被赋予了不同的意义。源氏站在下头难得一身正装、武士刀也别在腰间，他低下头冲着他哥嬉笑着问了一句。

而半藏眼睛都不眨一下地直接收紧了挂在源氏脖颈上的领带，差点被勒到断气的源氏“哇”地一声叫唤了出来，同样一身西装革履的半藏此时忽地改用食指将源氏的结往下压了压回道：“等你什么时候能好好自己系领带了再说。”

源氏收起了吊儿郎当的笑，他捉紧了半藏的手，凑近了他哥哥的脖子，另外一只手稍稍拉开了些半藏系得一丝不苟的领结，源氏干燥的嘴唇贴了上去，轻咬了下又反复吸允了几下。

半藏轻哼了一声，垂着眼帘习以为常地任由着他乱来——反正这也不是一次两次了，比起刑房那次偷偷探望的“事故”，这已经算得上是收敛了。

“我只要熟练解开你领结不就好了吗？”源氏压着低笑说完后，半藏伸手转过源氏的侧脸，猝不及防地就在上头狠狠咬了一口。

“哥！”源氏惨叫了一声，而半藏将不管他当做是惩罚，径直地走出了几步。源氏不高兴地嘟囔地像一个耍无赖的孩子，他说，“那几天我都夜夜守在你屋顶上陪着你，哥你就那么对我！”

忽地，半藏止住了脚步又转过身，他想起了某一天的“小纸条”，远远地看着正捂着脸且哀怨的弟弟，他好整以暇地在那头整理着西装袖扣，像是在等待却又有着灼灼的目光。

那眼神深邃、含蓄，却又在源氏回望的注视下，赤裸裸地坦言着某种别样的感情。

 

源氏，我想说什么你明白吗？

当然，当然。我也爱你，半藏。

 

从源氏出生后他们学会了拥抱彼此，又从母亲去世后他们学会了相依相持，而此后的人生还很长，一起走向另一个世界的路也很长。

“当道阻且长时，那便一起走过吧。”

 

 

****不得不说，岛田夫人真是个百年难遇的好女人，虽说我未曾见过她、也不曾见过那位传说中的岛田宗次郎，但是能养育出两位如此杰出人物的夫妇必然是特殊的吧？** **

****真不知道，看着两个儿子走到今天这一步，他们会有什么样的表情？** **

****对了，不瞒你说，出于好奇心作祟，早年我也去参加岛田家换位仪式。** **

****当时气氛可是相当尴尬，大家都盯着岛田主人的脖子和二当家脸上的牙印，窃窃私语地说“从未见过如此露骨的所属表达”，能与之匹敌的大概就结婚仪式了吧？** **

****啊……真是的，早知道我就在门口挂横幅、收份子钱赚旅费了！** **

****

****嗯？** **

****你问岛田源氏胸口上的伤？还有岛田家那天到底发生了什么？** **

****不急，不急，让我们来一个个地说。作为专业随缘的八卦人员，我怎么可能不去调查那些？** **

****先从二当家的刀伤说起，其中还有个有趣的故事……** **


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不见方三日，世上满樱花。”  
> “流萤断续光，一明一灭一尺间，寂寞何以堪。”  
> “半藏，寄出一封情书的时间太长，而人生却又太短，不过还好，正正好好只够我爱你一个人。”

01

那次岛田家事变时，源氏被货真价实地在心口上扎了一刀。虽说不是致命伤，但在当时看起来可是相当的可怕，随即赶来的警员甚至曾经问过：要不要直接放弃治疗，人道处理。

想来当时要不是凭着强大意志力，强撑着渡过了最艰难的时刻，恐怕岛田家又要多一块牌位了。

这之后，源氏的伤也成了岛田家新主人的一块心病，他总想找个人再给他弟弟好好看看。可是花村里头、甚至方圆百里周围的医院肯定都是不行的，谁不知道岛田二当家一句话，能让下头的人都夸他放的屁是香的，更何况只是谎报伤势？

这件事情半藏苦恼了很久，直到某天有个从外头来的旅人传出消息，说是有一位杰出的医生正在尼泊尔的朋友家作客。

新当家的证实了这个消息后，没有给他弟弟任何反驳的权利，直接决定要立马把人空运过去。

“哥！我不去尼泊尔。”

半藏眼皮都没动一下，翻过了一页书说：“不行。”

“可我真的没事。”

“啪！”半藏合上了书，站起身，突然扯开了源氏的领带，纽扣随着他暴力的行为直接崩在了地上。他看着源氏心口那层层的纱布，和慢慢渗出来的血，腕上的青筋被他压抑得几乎要崩裂，他咬牙切齿地低声问道：“这就是你他妈的跟我说的没事？”

“这……这个嘛，贯穿伤难免的！”源氏用着傻兮兮的借口编造着特别容易揭穿的谎言。半藏没搭理他，拉上了他弟弟领口，说：“明天的飞机，别给人添麻烦。”

“不行，我不能留你一个人。”源氏拉着半藏的手腕，褪去了刚才的傻气说得很认真。过往的阴霾始终挥之不去，源氏很坚持，他说，“半藏，什么都可以，只有这点，我不退让半步。”

“那我也告诉你，这件事情没得商量。”

不亏是血脉相承的兄弟，连执着的理由都如此相似。那时，他们隔着一个手臂的距离相互看着彼此，就像是小时候发生的所有争执开端一样，那时最终妥协的总是半藏，可这次他并没有。

源氏还是被送到了尼泊尔，而半藏没有去送机。

“他不太擅长送别。”源氏是那么告诉齐格勒的，而医生却并不在乎她患者口中的兄长究竟是什么人，她戴着手套检查着源氏胸口的刀伤说，“这一刀真狠，也准，要是偏上那么一点，你就要和地狱里的人唠嗑了。”

源氏嘿嘿地笑了两声，摸着后脑勺，害羞地像是在讨论自己的初恋情人那样。

齐格勒看着源氏，怀疑地问道：“岛田先生，你确定你的脑门上没有留下什么伤吗？看你现在的表现，我特别想给你联系一位出色的神经科医生。”

“这很怪异吗？”源氏止住了笑容问道。

“没有人会对着差点杀死自己的伤口，露出如同看到情人一样的眼神。”

“可这不是为了杀我而留下的伤口，博士。”源氏想起了那日半藏的眼神，他低下头摸着胸前已经结痂的伤口说，“这是为了让我们在一起活下去的勋章。”

齐格勒眨了眨眼睛，她似乎感觉到里头有个波澜壮阔的故事，但医者并不想过于深究患者的私人生活，所以她最终还是拿起了诊疗器，对源氏的全身做了最后一次检查。

可惜的是，检查结果不是很理想，虽然伤口看上去恢复得不错，但是部分脏器还是受到了感染，而源氏之前被打断的一条腿也有错位的现象。

“你至少得好好休养三个月。”

医生的话像是一道晴天霹雳，震慑得灵雀整个人都失去了活力，萎靡不振地缩在了尼泊尔的家中。而这件事情半藏也知道了，远程视频中他看了一眼站在显示屏幕靠后的源氏，极简约地对医生说了一句话：“那他就拜托你了。”然后岛田家主人就挂断了通讯设备，似乎更替的家族企业事务令他忙得找不到北。

不吭声站在一旁的灵雀深深感觉到自己被放养了。

 

02

自从母亲去世后，源氏和半藏有过最长时间的分别也不过是长崎那次。那时，源氏过着逃亡的生活，而半藏则在本家之中日日与长老们缠斗。

然而，就算是这样，执着的灵雀还会冒着前功尽弃的危险悄悄潜入本家，在那样最恶劣的时刻，为心里的那人留下一小段文、或是一盏灯的光辉。

就像是飞蛾扑火，丝毫不在乎自己的死活。

简直就像是个傻瓜……

看着那时候伴随着自己走过最艰难时刻的字条，半藏轻叹了一声。在整理完诸多的思虑后，他转而对下属说：“你……还是让邮局压着的那封信，到月底的时候再寄去尼泊尔，记住用最慢的时间送到。”

相思难熬，可是为了活着一起走到人生的尽头，这是一条必经之路，没有捷径。

源氏啊，你明白吗？

 

自从半藏那边没了音讯后，源氏的生活就朝着萎靡的方向一去不回头。他维持着必要的吃饭、必要的吃药后，便是看着尼泊尔雪白的山发呆到天黑。

他心中隐隐约约有些明白，却又十分懵懂地不明白：到底为什么会变成现在这样？这不像是一场单纯的治疗……

“我想你哥哥一定是很爱你。”徒步上山来给源氏送药的齐格勒博士看向了源氏正在看着的地方，将心里想的那句话说了出来。

“什么？”医生的话令源氏立马转过了头，他的眼中有了光，他抓着医生白大褂的下摆问，“医生你是不是知道什么？”

“你没感觉到吗？”齐格勒奇怪地看着这时候傻得像是笨蛋一样的源氏说道，“你已经因为太在乎半藏而忽略了自己。你看看你身上的伤口，这是亡命之徒身上经常会有的，他们不畏惧生死，只要是为了心中要付出的某样东西，他们就会变成飞蛾。”

而半藏，不希望源氏成为飞蛾，而他自己也不想成为火。

源氏想起了在救护车上半藏的表情，从小他便是个不轻易外露情感的人，母亲生前也总是为此很苦恼。就是那样一个人，在那时，在漫天救护车刺耳的鸣叫中，坐在了他的身边，紧握着自己的手，低垂着头说：“别走……”

别走去我不在的地方，源氏。

尼泊尔雪山上环绕的浓雾渐渐散开，耸立在云层中的周围却还是阴阴的，不过在稀薄的彩云间，已经能见到将要突破重围的阳光了。

“医生，我更想快点见到他了。”重新有了活力的灵雀恨不得立马展翅高飞，越过重重阻隔的山脉，飞奔向四季如春的花村，而后在那有着共同记忆的樱花树下，拥抱住那个的身影。

齐格勒看着目光中充满着朝彩的源氏，颇有感慨地说：“你真的是源氏吗？”一说完，她就感到了自己话语中的失礼，立马摆摆手道：“对不起，我的意思并不是说你是冒牌货，只是你真的和传说中很不一样。”

“齐格勒博士一直以为我是个什么人？”源氏转过头问道。

曾听闻岛田源氏在长崎握着龙一文字，将家族对他的围追堵截强行变成了单方面的屠杀，幸存下来的人曾形容：那简直是一场炼狱，面对同族，源氏手起刀落间没有一丝犹豫和怜悯。

那时候齐格勒对源氏的定义便是一个狠厉的人，如今看来……她笑了笑对源氏说：“不，你就该是现在这样。”

因为世间还存在着能给他温暖的人，所以他就该和普通人一样，有着憨憨的痴态，也会有笨拙的恋情。

“那家伙有时候就是个笨蛋，还要麻烦医生多多照顾了。”

想起了很久之前和岛田家那位的话来，齐格勒突然觉得自己能不言而喻地明白属于这对兄弟俩波澜壮阔的故事了。

 

03

接下来的日子漫长且普通，为了让自己的生活更加丰富一点，源氏会在治疗后跑到寺庙中，久而久之他结识了一位上师禅雅塔。清心修行加上齐格勒有效的治疗，源氏恢复得很好，萎靡不振的状态也改善了许多。

在同往常一样清晨里，山上做早课的小和尚裹着厚厚的僧服敲开了源氏的房门：“是源氏先生吗？”探究的眼睛望向了他，源氏点了点头，冻红了的脸上立马有了笑容，他说：“您的信，从花村来的。”说完，他就从袖子中抽出了雪白的信封交付给源氏，接着小和尚就去追赶与他同行的小伙伴们了。

花村来的信？

源氏拿着小和尚递出来的东西，楞了一下后，急切地把它翻了过来。

“致源氏。”

低头摩挲着上头熟悉的字迹，他情不自禁轻轻地吻上了那苍劲有力的笔锋。源氏想，或许自己还能再好得更快些，这样他就可以立马飞奔回花村。

 

对于患有相思病的人来说，这确实是最好的良药。但是介于源氏在收到信后，整个人都开始变得异常，齐格勒博士开始担心他会不会突然兴奋到心脏病病发。

“源氏，这信拆开就会化吗？”有天，齐格勒终于忍不住指出了那个怪异的行为。

源氏则手捧信封，笑着不说话，他指了指上头邮政局落下的寄件时间，得意得像是拿到了全世界最好的褒奖。

齐格勒凑过去瞧了一眼说：“两个月前？这信送来的还真是有些慢。”

“确切地说，是我离开花村的第三天。”

医生还是不太明白这其中的意思，而源氏为此也笑得更加得意了。他想全世界只有自己能明白半藏这含蓄又克制的思念。

“博士，思念易化，所以才难以说出口。”源氏说着将鼻子凑近了信封，他在想半藏究竟是怎么样压抑着自己的感情坐在书桌前？用着何种表情晕开黑墨写下自己名字的？

他比任何时候都更加觉得自己该快马加鞭地回到花村了。

“天哪，快来个神经科的医生来救救这个臆想到发癫的可怜人吧。”齐格勒捂着额头看着傻笑着快入定的源氏，觉得他在半藏这件事情上已经是无药可救了。

 

04

“不见方三日，世上满樱花。”

阳光洒在了雪白的信纸上，上面没有落款、也没有写明致于谁，只有那么一句极简单的话，像是说尽了一切难以言表的话。

 

终于在樱花还没有落尽的一天，那个送信的小和尚又敲开了源氏的房门，他扯着源氏的衣角带他上山，然后指了指寺庙门前的人——雪松下颀长的身影像是有一辈子没看到那么久，虽然这里没有樱花能把人映衬的那么好看，但是依旧挑起了源氏全身躁动的细胞。

“半藏！”

那人听到了呼唤转过了身，冷峻的脸上仍旧没有激烈的情绪变化，但是那双清冷的眸子里却有着源氏看得懂的炙热。

半藏穿着一身单薄的黑色道服，墨汁一样的乌发落在了胸前，看上去有点湿漉漉的。源氏赶忙扯下了围巾，冲着他哥哥跑了过去。

“怎么来了？”用围巾里三层外三层地把人裹住，再牢牢地把他揽进怀里，源氏抵着半藏的额头，皱起了眉头说，“手怎么那么冷，头发怎么也还是湿？”

半藏脸上有些不自在，起手就弹开了源氏的脑门，背过身说：“尼泊尔有单生意我过来看看，顺便来见见这里的上师做修行。”

那还真是个蹩脚的理由。

源氏也不反驳，笑着又从背后搂住了半藏，以自己的侧脸亲昵地蹭着他哥哥的脸颊，像极了一只撒娇的犬类动物。

“你……”半藏被弄得有些不自在，刚想拉开一些距离，腰上的手立马扣得更紧了，源氏抵着半藏的后颈，低低地说：“半藏，你想让我明白的事情我知道了。可是……我还是很想你。”

半藏楞了一下，低下头看着自己腰上那双用力扣着到几乎发白的手，他叹了一口气，把自己的手也附了上去，几不可闻地说了一句：“我也是。”

既是相思，那又怎么会岂止是一个人的念想？

大约这就是起火点吧？从不轻易说爱恨思念的人，一旦拉开了这个缺口，事态就会朝着“泛滥的洪灾”一去不回头。

在半藏回过神的时候，已经被源氏整个人都摁在了塌上。他弟弟完全顾不得收拾屋子，只是顺手草草地将被子垫在了他的身下，也不知道是否该就此而夸夸他？

接着火急火燎的吻就盖住了所有气息，半藏稍稍推拒了一下，毕竟在他心里白日宣淫还是有点不妥。但是源氏完全没有在这方面的羞耻感，粗暴地扯开了半藏的道服后，欣赏地看着他喜爱的半截肩膀和锁骨。

这虽稍稍有点凉，但是炙热的气息立马就覆了上来。源氏抱着半藏啃咬着他的锁骨，在上面留满了自己的痕迹，另一边的手指也终于在拉开了兜裆布后，灵活地撑开了小穴。

“嗯！”半藏拢着腿闷哼了一声撇过了头，从他股间冒出的湿濡触感让源氏一愣，他撑起身抽回了手指，不敢置信地看着上头沾着的东西，说：“你……你自己做了润滑？”

半藏已然是衣衫不整，只能算得上是还挂着几条布，更不用说衣服的下摆早就被源氏大刺刺地拉开。他气息不稳地瞧见了他弟弟手指上的东西后，侧过身用胳膊遮住了脸，不想回答，也不敢回答。

源氏看着这样的半藏眼睛都快兴奋到发红，他觉得自己几乎就要失控。他赶紧脱下身上的衣服、解开了裤头后贴着半藏的屁股，然后他再一次地俯下身。一边色情地揉着半藏的臀肉，一边在他颈间落下诸多的吻诱哄着他转过来：“看着我，半藏。看着我。”

就像是炸毛的猫咪终于被舔顺了毛发，半藏犹豫地咬着嘴唇转了过来。源氏看着他，喉头不自觉地动了动：“你……你这个人真是……”声音里带着几乎快要溢出来的情欲，他实在是无法忽略那双眼中的动情，本来还想慢慢来的……

于是一切都失去了控制，源氏的修行就那么在半藏的面前土崩瓦解。什么狗屁清心寡欲，到底还有什么能抵得过他哥的诱惑？

源氏不顾一切地用两手撑开了半藏的大腿，将自己嵌在中央。“啊！”半藏惊呼了一声，眼睁睁地看着源氏把自己硕大的东西顶进了自己的小穴，他紧拽着身底下的被子，刺激得冒出了眼泪。

“嗯……”源氏停了一下想要缓一缓，可肠壁却立马着急地吸附上来，终于源氏再也顾不得其他，抓起了那纤细的脚踝，疯了一样将他的哥哥压在塌上，精囊一下下拍打在饱满的臀肉上，半藏大张的双腿颤抖着，身上全是因害羞和情欲而泛出的潮红。可违背他理智的小穴，却不知羞耻地吃着他弟弟的东西，还慢慢地分泌出了肠液，甚至多到顺着两人结合的地方淌了下来。

“源……源氏……”半藏被顶得说不出一句完整的话，他胡乱地伸出手去够人，源氏见状捉住他的手吻着他的掌心说：“哥哥，我在我在。”顺带还顶了两下昭示自己的存在感。

“嗯……源氏？”

源氏看着他哥哥可爱的茫然模样，拉下他的手摸向了柔软的腹部，源氏摁着他那柔软的腹部一边动着腰一边说：“嗯，半藏，我在，我在你这里呢。除了我，还有谁会这样操你？”

半藏敏感地呻吟了一声，含着他弟弟下半身的小穴无意识地收缩着，甚至还拢紧了双腿磨蹭了两下，源氏闷哼了一声，插在半藏身体里的东西又开始膨胀了起来，他望着半藏已经被操弄到满是情欲的湿润眼眸，俯下身托着他的后脑勺，凑在他耳边说：“半藏我是不是操得你很舒服？”

半藏没有说话，难受地动了两下腰，这可像极了是邀请他再往里更近一点，半藏抬起手张着腿摇着头，语无伦次地摇头说：“……难受。”

“嘘，嘘……”源氏拉起半藏的手，将它们缠绕到了自己的背后，他亲吻着半藏发红的眼角，诱哄着说，“一会儿就好，你还记得那次在刑房吗？那次我射得你的小肚子都鼓起来了，你不是很舒服吗？”边说着源氏边就着插入的姿势拉起了半藏，后者在那一刻想起了那次“惨痛”结果，刚想要反抗……

“啊！”

半藏尖叫了一声，双腿被曲折拉开放置到两侧，他仰着头完完全全地吞下了源氏巨大的东西，他跪坐在源氏的身上，搂着他弟弟的脖颈，眼前一片模糊。

“慢……慢点。”他无意识地说着，源氏含着他胸前的乳珠不但没有听他的诉求，反而裹着他的腰又是一顿毫无章法的猛顶，半藏几乎是控制不住，崩溃地带上了哭腔，他抱着源氏的脖颈改口说：“不要了……不要……”而这句话，换来的却是前列腺上更加狠力的撞击。

这样的折磨也维持了好一会儿，在半藏脑子已经烧成一片空白的时候，源氏忽地压下了他的后脑勺，吻了上去。半藏抵着他的胸口，双眼失神着张开了嘴，发出了带着浓重哭腔的呜咽，然后维持着这个被插入深吻的姿势，吞咽下了源氏射出来的所有东西。

源氏喘息着拉开了一些距离后，看着已经神志不清、大腿和腹部都是自己流出精液的半藏，亲昵地吻了吻他的嘴角，舔掉了半藏脸上所有的眼泪，最后看着他哥哥像是刚被凌虐完的表情，开心地笑了。

 

05

纵欲的结果很惨，先不说三天都窝在床上下不来的半藏，齐格勒光是看着源氏背上那些抓痕，都觉得头痛。

“给你伤药，你们兄弟自己去解决！”

在医生的怒视下，源氏拿着伤药回到了尼泊尔的家。而他回到家的第一件事情，就是脱掉了衣服往被子里钻，果不其然，一会儿的功夫他就捞到了一只窝在被子里的哥哥。

“哥哥，医生说我背后的抓伤有点严重，你给我看看，是不是你昨晚抓的太用力了？”

半藏横了眼这个没脸没皮的弟弟，说了一句：“滚。”然后拉过了被子，又自己躺回了角落。

源氏笑了笑，知道他在生气，跟了过去后从背后抱住了“棉被团”，他揉着半藏几乎没知觉的腰说：“其实，我收到了你的信后，想给你回信的，那句话我想了很久很久。没想到一寄出去，你就已经来了。”

源氏突然收紧了抱着半藏的手，低低地笑着问，“我想了很多，你知道我本来想给你回的是什么吗？”

“……”半藏背对着他没有理会，想也知道不会是什么好句子。

源氏像是早就知道他会是这个反应，我行我素地越了过去，吐着暧昧的气息在半藏的耳边悄声说：“哥，你听说过那句俳句吗？‘菊后无他物，唯有大萝卜’，这句可有名了。”源氏边说着还边用下头顶了顶半藏的屁股。

“你……！”不学无术四个字还没说出口，半藏所有的怒斥就都被源氏含着笑意吞进了肚子。明明做哥哥的脸上还余留着怒气，却反倒是被自己的弟弟死死摁在温热的塌上肆意亲吻。

看来，尼泊尔的日子也变得不再是那么难熬了。

 

之后，源氏跟着半藏回到了花村，医生也终于如释重负，继续了接下来的旅行。

大约在兄弟俩一起回到了花村后十来天后，一封来自于尼泊尔的信件放置在了半藏的桌子上。岛田家主披着弟弟的外衣，心中一边懊恼着早上太过匆忙，一边拿起信封，在看到上头熟悉的笔迹后，家主忽地想起他弟弟那日调戏的话……

该不会那个小兔崽子还真的写了那句话寄回来吧？

当家的皱着眉头打开了信，里头却是一张印着樱花纹路的信笺，上面写着一行俳句：

“流萤断续光，一明一灭一尺间，寂寞何以堪。”

半藏揪紧了身上的外衣，他想他大概是能想象到源氏是怎样支起了一条腿，映着窗外尼泊尔的大雪，在油灯的光辉下，含着满眼的柔情为他写下了这一句话。

 

“半藏，寄出一封情书的时间太长，而人生却又太短，不过还好，正正好好只够我爱你一个人。”

 

岛田家主将那信笺贴在他的额头，掩住了不轻易外漏的笑。远远看去，像是将满树的樱花瓣都撒在了他的脸上：“算你这小兔崽子他妈的没白上学。”他最后是那么说的。

以后的日子，还很长。

 

 

 

 

****这要不是亏得齐格勒博士的医术好，就凭着岛田源氏这一身伤，上年纪后还不得又关节痛、又心口疼的？单就为了这个，岛田家那位当家的就没少好好谢谢这位医生。** **

****回来花村之后，那位二当家后来的行事作风也没有那么拼命三郎的做派了，毕竟是已经有了“家室”的人了，怎么说都还得多顾忌那位的想法，你说是不是？** **

****至于你问的岛田事变的事情……** **

****让我瞧瞧，现在时间还有些早，那我就连同这个八卦一起告诉你吧。** **

****这件事情甚至还跟最近很有名的X国大使馆谋杀事件有关……** **

****看你很期盼的模样，要不我再给你叫上一份点心？哈哈，别误会，我可不是这家店的托儿，只是觉得它特别适合我讲接下来的事情。** **

****来吧，倒上茶，让我们继续……** **


	3. 第三章

01

时隔七年，这是一个阳光明媚的下午，岛田家的二当家揣着一纸袋的食物，刚想要就这样明晃晃地过安检口时，正在检查旅客托运箱子的机场保安对视了一眼，其中一人伸手拦住了他，指了指面前的箱子问：“这是你托运的箱子？”

源氏往后退了一步，仰着身子看了一眼被打开的旅行箱外壳，咬了一口汉堡点了点头。

“把这个人带到警察局。”保安合上了旅行箱招呼了一旁的人喊道。

“嗯？！”源氏赶忙咽下了嘴里的食物问，“这是做什么？”

“先生，你涉嫌违法携带违禁品入关，你有什么话可以去警察局说明白。”

看着戴着警徽标志的人越走越近，源氏意识到这并不是一场玩笑，他将手里的汉堡扔回到了纸袋，有条不紊地抽出纸巾，用它擦了擦手上的油渍后，正了下领带，最后笑容满面地对着前来拘捕他的警员们说：“我想先给我的家室打个电话。”

紧接着在三个小时后，有一通电话打进了岛田军火大老板私人的专线中。此刻半藏正戴着眼镜，翻看着近期要对外出口的军火名目，忽然传来的铃声打断了他，他抬头看了一眼双龙家徽边上时钟，压下了一大叠文件拎起话筒说：“喂？”

“飞机正点到了，但是我今天还是会晚点回家。”嘈杂的叫嚷声中传来了源氏的声音，他压低着声音像是在半藏耳边细语那般说，“你不用等我，累了就早点休息。”

半藏听完叹了一口气，摘下了眼镜问道：“惹麻烦了？”

“岛田先生你在和你的律师打电话吗？麦克雷警员说顺便让他们给你准备点吃的，他说最近工资没发请不起你吃饭。”一个陌生的声音远远地传来，半藏捕捉到后，皱起了眉头问：“到底是什么事情？”

“哥，你别担心，不会是什么大事情，你也知道我才从中东回来，哪里有什么时间闹事情。”源氏靠在电话边上的那面墙上，臂弯中挂着出门前半藏让人给他特别定制的白色西装，为了不让它被弄脏这才脱了下来。说了一会儿源氏抬起手，看了眼时间说，“律师差不多也快要过来了，你看完手里的东西就早点休息吧。”

半藏揉着发酸的眼睛，仰起头靠在椅背上问：“不说一下为什么迟了十天才回来的事情？”

电话那一时之间没了声音，想必这又是在想什么奇奇怪怪的由头了。半藏将桌子上的文件整齐地放在一起后，拿起了一旁早就预备好了的外衣说了一句：“等着。”就挂了电话。

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”忙音传了过来，源氏维持着刚才打电话的姿势，嘴角高高地上扬着，看起来他似乎是开心极了。

 

有名的军火武器大老板岛田半藏先生，在当晚19点整，一脚跨下了自家的专车。他披着一件大衣，正立着看向警察局的标牌，然后正了正白色西装的袖口，瞥了一眼身边的人示意他带路。

原本类似属下被逮捕进警察局这样的事情，在像岛田家这样的企业中，一年到头少说也有十来起，交由专门聘请的律师后从来没出过什么问题。但这次是二当家进了警察局，内部的人谁不知道凡是牵扯到二当家头上的，他们的老板、岛田的家主必然会亲自出马。

比如现在：半藏正站在审讯室隔间的外头，他瞥了一眼身边的律师，那人立马上前一步为其敲开了房门。顿时，在里头一大半的警察都看向了半藏，而被盯着的人像是什么都没察觉到一样，天经地义地走了进来。

小警员们对此很是不满，努努嘴、用手肘撞一下长官的手臂后，莫里森才反应过来，他说：“岛田半藏先生？这回来得有些迟，你想在麦克雷警员进去之前见见你弟弟吗？他应该还没吃过饭。”

“不必麻烦，我听说这次是源氏给你们添了麻烦，让他饿着也算是惩罚。”半藏谢绝了莫里森长官的好意，随意找了个椅子就坐了下来。

这就是对逾越警队纪律之人的谴责？

莫里森长官转身端了两杯咖啡，坐到了半藏先生的身边，后头的小警员们各个面面相觑，这个架势哪里还是什么保释与被保释的关系？明明就是两个人坐在一起看好戏的架势。

但是在场没有人敢提出异议。

于是在诡异的氛围中，隔壁审问室的门被打开了，一个头戴牛仔帽、别着警徽的男人走了进来，他一看到里头坐着的源氏就像是看到了老熟人一样，打招呼道：“嗨~好久不见啊，二当家。我们这边的姑娘刚说你这个月特别安分，都快月底了，你居然还没来这里喝茶，结果叨念着叨念着你居然就来了？我瞧瞧这次是什么事情……”

透过双面镜子看着审问室里头情况的半藏皱起了眉头，食指有节奏地敲打在桌面上。他看着那头卷着白衬衫袖口、吊儿郎当模样的源氏问：“他上个月是因为什么事情来过这里？”

莫里森抱着双臂，同样看着审讯室里的情况说：“岛田源氏先生最近三个月的不良记录已经调出来，一会儿走时你可以看两眼。”

“多谢。”

“不用。”

一段像是从前经常发生过的对话过后，审讯室的那头麦克雷已经弄明白了这次事情的缘由，他对着报告吹了一记口哨，脸上满是兴致地说道：“这次你犯得事情可不小啊。”

“是吗？有以前我家那件事情大吗？”源氏笑笑，大约猜测到了接下来不是一般的小问题，就将挂在手臂上的西装放到了桌面上，被手铐锁着的双手也顺势放了上来。

麦克雷哼笑了一声说：“这可说不好，你先看看这箱子是不是你的。”

说着麦克雷就从一边把在机场的那个旅行箱搬了出来，放到了源氏的面前。

源氏看着那箱子上有自己的名牌，并且确实和自己带出去的旅行箱外表一致，于是他点了点头说：“没错，这确实是我的。”

“说说里头有什么吧。”麦克雷把报告单扔在了一遍，双手撑在桌子上问道。

“除了一些生活品，还剩下我送给我家家属的礼物。”源氏回答道。

“礼物？”麦克雷打开箱子后，看了里面一眼后复又看向源氏，摆出了一个很奇怪的表情，他说，“源氏你要说这是礼物也没错，但是这……你这小子可要想清楚再说话。”其中暗示再明显不过。

“没错，这还是我特地专门找人为他量身定做的，我希望他看到后会喜欢。”不知道是不是凑巧，明明应该是看不见双向玻璃那头情况的源氏朝着半藏坐着的地方笑了一下。

麦克雷像是已经预料到了某种悲惨的后果似的摇着头，但是为了做最后的确认，还是当着当事人的面打开了箱子，将里面的东西展示在了所有人、包括镜子后面那些人的面前。麦克雷警员指着那些五颜六色、形状不一的情趣用品，再一次郑重地问源氏：“你真的要确定这是为了某人而定做出来的礼物吗？”

“……”源氏还没来得及说话，隔壁已经看清楚里头是些什么的半藏，脸上已经白了一半，他“哼”了一声站起了身，连之前莫里森说的不良记录都不想看了，他留下律师后直接打开门走了出去。

“家……家主！”跟来的律师赶忙在后头追着走。

在里头听到外头情况的源氏，一脚踢开了凳子站了起来，他双手撑在桌子上说：“这不是我的东西，里面的‘礼物’绝不是这些！”

麦克雷对着源氏耸耸肩，表示他也很无辜：“这就是从你飞回来的航班上截下来的行李，而且你刚才也承认了。”

突然间，这件事情就变得意外的清晰明了——源氏带着的东西被人掉包了，而且是从中东的机场就被掉包了。

这是一场突如其来的陷害。

可对源氏来说这并不是首要需要处理的事情，他指着自己被拷着的手对警官说：“麦克雷，给我解开这个，我得去找半藏。”

“源氏你这个请求会让我很难办，隔壁那么多人看着，你想让我众目睽睽之下放走嫌疑犯？”麦克雷的头瞥向了身边的双向镜子说，“而且我还没审讯完呢？”

“这不重要，给我解开这该死的东西！”

“这可真不行，你快给我坐下。”警员刚想把他的嫌疑犯摁回到椅子上，那人就立马灵巧地从他头上越了过去，还拿着不知道从什么时候起就已经顺到手的钥匙，边跑边冲着后头警官大喊说：“抱歉了，麦克雷，以后再请你吃饭赔罪，我必须去找他，你要是还有什么问题明天来岛田家找我，我绝不会逃跑。”

“嘿！你这个臭小子，快给我回来！”

就算身后有着人仰马翻般的怒吼，这也阻止不了源氏奔向半藏的脚步。

这一趟的中东旅程本就太久，幸好中途来了意料之外的电话才让他熬了过去，原来想借此带着那样“礼物”讨他哥哥开心的，没想到倒是弄出了那么一出乌龙。

这要是再不好好解释，今后就再没“性”福了！

 

02

晚上，21:15。

半藏正靠着暗巷中的电线杆，昏暗的光束打在那已历多年风霜的侧脸上，此刻他正一手夹着烟，甩开打火机的翻盖。可惜岛田家主还没来得及点上火，就有人从旁吻上了他的嘴角，半藏皱着眉头伸手拍开那张脸。

而源氏显然不在乎这点抗拒，他上前压着半藏的手腕，几乎是要把人摁进墙里一样不要命地索吻。

就算是七年，他还是不习惯分别的感觉。

“唔！”源氏突然闷哼了一声，嘴唇上传来的疼痛让沉迷在自家哥哥味道中的他往后退了退。源氏看着那双有些生气又染上了情欲的眼睛，抵上了对方的额头，摩挲着已然湿润的唇说：“哥，真不是那样的。”

半藏瞪了他一眼，少许半刻，眼里也没有了之前的怒气，岛田家最高掌权人怕是已经想通了一些事情。于是他想伸手推开这粘人的弟弟，好回家再做打算。不料却被其反手握住，源氏顺势凑了过来舔着半藏的耳垂，吹着热气在他耳边说：“哥哥不是还有别的想问我吗？”

但现在是问话的气氛？

自诩机智的二当家立马从当家的那双眼睛中，解读出了他想要说的话。源氏笑着搂住了半藏，一手不安分地在他哥哥的臀上来回撩拨，他说：“那我们先解决一下别的，再来创造谈话的氛围好吗？”

“……”半藏不语，态度也没有要软化的迹象。

于是源氏舔了舔嘴唇，得寸进尺地握住半藏的下半身，他稍用力地套弄了两下，眼前人细细的呻吟就慢慢地漏了出来。这还不够，源氏用大腿顶进了半藏的两腿之间，轻轻地、撩人地磨着他的大腿内侧。

“哥哥，我们就在这里做吧，好不好？”源氏抬起岛田家主的脸，讨好地舔弄着他的耳尖诱惑着眼前的人。

不行，当然不行！这可是外面，要是被人撞见了还不得上头条？睿智的脑袋里有一大堆可以用来拒绝的理由，可是……

“半藏，我真的很想你。”他还未来得及先开口，源氏就已经附在他的耳边低声呢喃着。

那一夜，他也是隔着电话，在那头喃喃自语着自己的名字，一遍又一遍，一次又一次……

满心的思念，罄竹也难书。

半藏对上了那双只映着自己的眼睛，明知道这是他弟弟惯用的套路，明知道这委屈、这讨好背后定是一只贪吃的白眼狼……

“啪嗒——”烟和打火机同时掉到了地上，半藏还是伸出手抱住了源氏的肩膀。

 

大概过往的路人不会想到，在往来车流不断的背后有那么一幅旖旎的画面：岛田家寡淡冷情的家主几乎被脱光了下半身，一条腿大开着架在了他弟弟的肩膀上，而家主本人正脸色潮红地咬着手背，原本该是穿着得体的衬衫也大敞着，胸口上的满是他弟弟留下来的牙印。

“嗯……”半藏仰起脸，骨节分明的手指更加用力地抓紧了源氏的头发。后者对此不感意外，继续有条不紊地一边用手指深入半藏的后穴，一边娴熟地用舌头舔过他所熟悉的每一个敏感点，然后再次将半藏的东西深深地含了进去。

“不……”被深喉的快感让半藏唯一能支撑自己的那条腿也开始颤抖了起来，他咬着嘴唇低下了头，而他弟弟像是有默契一样，也恰巧抬起了头。源氏望着那双湿润的眸子，稍稍往后退了一点，他腾出一只手摸上了半藏的脸似是安慰着他的情绪，然后又低下眼帘侧过脸，又将半藏的东西深含了进去，吸允、舔弄、甚至是轻咬。

源氏这样如服侍一般的动作对于半藏来说是舒服的，可他始终挣扎于高潮的边缘。两人在一起那么多年了，这具身体早在源氏勤劳地开发下知道什么是“贪婪”，所以仅仅是这些对他来说远远不够，半藏难受地动了两下腰。

“哥哥？”源氏把含着的东西吐了出来，他望着半藏几乎是要哭出来的脸，问，“不舒服？”

在那双坦率直白的目光下，这句话说得好像是真的有多么担心一样。但是都到了这一步了，接下来要发生什么？两人都心知肚明，无非是源氏就爱听那句话，而半藏偏偏不喜欢说那句话。

“说了，就给你。”恶劣的手指冲着敏感的地方就是一阵撩拨式的骚弄，半藏受不住地惊呼出声，源氏立马捂住了半藏的嘴说，“哥哥，别忘了，我们现在可是在外头。”

半藏气急地一口咬了上去，不愿意说。而源氏像是半点都不疼一样站起身，撤出了插在半藏后穴的三根手指。他带着后穴还残余的温度和液体，拉着半藏的手覆上了自己的皮带，源氏挨着半藏的额头贴了上去，他说：“不说的话，就自己解开，我会把哥哥干得到腿都合不拢，满脑子都是我的”

这样的性格恶劣也不知道是像了谁。

半藏瞪着他的弟弟，而后者只是厚颜无耻地笑。

“哼！”岛田家主用仅剩的力气，一把推开了二当家的脸——啊呀，不小心欺负到了炸毛。

源氏也顾不得之前计较的那些事了，赶紧抱紧了背过身的半藏，就算他此刻知道他哥哥那已经被玩弄开了的后穴正无意识地收缩着想要他，也只能就此作罢。

源氏无声地叹了一口气，喃喃自语地说：“你啊，到底什么时候才会开口说爱我？你看，明明身体都已经那么依赖我了，可你总是不说。我有时候甚至怀疑你是不是只是把我当弟弟来爱……”委屈的碎碎念中半藏没说话，但源氏像是打开了某种开关，越说越心酸，倒像是他才是最哀怨的那个。

半藏实在忍无可忍，突然转过身捧着源氏的脸就凶狠地吻了上去，毫无技巧可言的吻，甚至让两个人的牙齿不小心嗑在了一起，那双常年拉弓的手更是不停歇地解开了源氏的皮带和拉链。

源氏眼中带着笑，一脸的计划得逞。他趁机直接把半藏腾空托了起来，身下炙热的东西在他哥哥的帮助下脱离了束缚，赤裸裸地抵在了后穴上，已经等待了许久的肠壁在龟头稍微进来一点的时候，就迫不及待的吸附了上去。

半藏抱着源氏的脖子，脸伏在足够宽厚的肩膀上，他红着脸用几不可闻地声音说了一句：“进来。”

源氏听到后气息立马变得粗重，他一手摁着半藏的后脖颈，一手垫在墙壁与他哥哥的后背之间后，一个挺身将硕大的下半身直接送了进去。“啊！”半藏仰起脸，夹着他弟弟的两条腿绷成了一条直线，生理泪水顺着脸颊划了下来。

“小声些。”源氏一边凶狠地抽动着腰，一边抱着他哥哥说，“那头就是马路。”

汽车的鸣笛声像是配合着源氏的话传了进来，只要……只要有个路人想要抄近道回家的话，就会发现叱咤军火市场的岛田家主此刻正大张着双腿，后穴插着他弟弟的东西，被摁在墙上奋力操弄，而平日里那张冷峻的脸上满是泪痕和醉红的情欲。

似乎是情热了，源氏将半藏顶在了墙上，一手扯掉了自己黑衬衫上的纽扣，随意将衣服扔到了一边，大概是怕半藏的后背被刮伤，顺手还将人翻了一个面。源氏一手捞着半藏的腰，一手把人的双手抵在墙上。

半藏咬着牙承受着后头一波又一波的撞击，他撇过脸，不远处的的霓虹灯映进他的眼睛里，一种随时随地会被撞破的羞耻感油然而生，他细细呻吟着，后穴突然绞紧了里头的东西，前端也是开始源源不断地滴落下液体，源氏闷哼了一声，笑道：“哥哥，你要是夹断了我，我们家可得断后了。”边说他还边摸向了半藏柔软的小腹，说的像是真的能生出后代一样。

敏感的腹部被来回抚摸，半藏难耐地迎合着源氏的动作，做弟弟此刻不会不知道他哥哥要的是什么，源氏赞叹地贴近了半藏的耳边又说：“这里，简直就像是已经记住了我的形状……”说着粗大的东西像是给完了半藏适应的时间，重重地只往前列腺上撞去。

“唔……唔！”半藏睁大了双眼，一手捂着自己的嘴，双腿不住打颤，几乎是支撑不住自己了。源氏看着那泛红的肩头，掴紧了那人的腰身，精囊有节奏地拍打在臀肉上，整个暗巷都回荡着淫靡的“啪啪啪”声。

“半……藏。”源氏叹息了一声，一口咬在了那人的肩头，然后将自己深埋在里头，半藏仰起脸脑中一片空白，只是感觉肚子里一阵胀满的感觉，后穴不自觉的开始往里收缩，他双腿打颤着将他弟弟所有的东西都含进了肚子里，而他自己也一脸茫然地对着墙头射了出来。

源氏抱着失神的人，将自己的拔出后，里头被堵着的精液立马如失禁一般，从半藏后穴中流出，它们顺着那双颀长好看的腿流了满地。源氏看着这画面喉结不自觉地动了动，他觉得自己还能再禽兽一样的干上一发。可……

源氏撩开半藏贴在脸上的碎发，心疼那眼下的乌青。

“算了。”他吻上半藏的额头，抄起了地上被脱的一地的衣物，然后用大衣将半藏牢牢裹好抱在怀里后，顺手打了一个电话回岛田家：“喂，对，来接我们一下。好，十字路口见。”

 

03

翌日早上，源氏习惯性地伸手去捞身边的人，却没想到旁边的床铺早已经凉了。他起身打了一个哈欠，挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，随手将床单裹在了腰间就下床去找人了。

“哥？”源氏拖着床单喊了一声，无人回应，“不会怎么早就去工作了吧？”源氏看了眼空荡荡的家主居室，感叹着在昨天那通胡乱折腾下，他哥哥居然还能下床？

他叹了一口气朝着那金色的屋子走去。

 

昔日岛田家的金色屋子富丽堂皇又冰冷彻骨，家徽如同至高的家族利益被高悬在神龛边上，神圣不可侵犯。而如今，在兄弟俩当家后的第七年，岛田军火公司的最高决策场所完全变了一个样儿——各式各样限量版的小鱿围着家主专用的保险箱被摆成了一圈，历代积累下来的秘密文档边上还搁置了一两本属于源氏的漫画书。也不知道要是从前那些个长老们见到了会吐多少血？

源氏熟门熟路地打开了金色的拉门，而他哥哥果然正披着一件羽织，坐在书桌前翻阅文件，食指不停地敲着桌面发出不规律的响声。

“哥。”他喊了一声。

半藏没抬头，只是冲二当家的勾了勾手指，源氏就拖着床单凑了过去，先给了一个早安吻。半藏“唔”了一声，顺势抬起了头，立马看见了这个不好好穿衣服的弟弟。

“衣服呢？”半藏问。

源氏把腰上的床单向上提了一截说：“忙着找你，忘了。”

反正也不是一次两次了，半藏甚至连下次记得穿好都懒得说他，直接把手里的东西拍在了源氏的胸膛上说：“你自己看。”

“中东那单生意？”源氏接过了东西，匆匆忙忙扫了两眼，不稍一会儿工夫他脸上的表情凝重了起来，翻阅的速度也随着放慢了下来。

这就能解释这场突如其来的闹剧是从何而来的了。

“家主，外头来了好多警察，他们拿着拘捕令说要拘留二当家。”就在这时，外面通报声传了进来，兄弟两人迅速地交换了一个眼神，源氏从那叠东西中抽出了一张照片，混杂着其他一些文档，不着痕迹地将其塞回到了一叠纸中。

这样的暗示再清楚不过。

半藏将源氏的小动作看在眼里，他当做什么都没发生似的，重新坐回到书桌前双手交叠放着，他对外面的人说：“让警察先生们进来吧。”

拉门“呼啦——”一声就被人从外头打开，昨天作为主审问的警员麦克雷带着他的同僚们进来了，他看着此刻正裸着上半身的源氏，饶有兴趣地围着他转了一圈。在看到那没一块好皮的背后，他“啧啧”地赞叹道：“瞧瞧这满背脊的抓痕，你昨天就是急着去和小野猫约会？”

源氏的目光有意无意地略过他哥哥的脸，笑笑说道：“不是，是家猫。还是个有时候特别狂野的家猫。”

“哦~”在侦查力上有着极高美名的麦克雷警官瞬间就明白了，他也看向了那位岛田家的老板轻声自语道，“难怪昨天那么急地追出去了。”

“吧唧！”话音刚落，圣诞装小鱿突然砸到了源氏的脚背上，麦克雷把无辜受牵连的小家伙捡了起来，拍掉了上面的灰尘，将小鱿塞回给源氏说：“你们的私事以后再说。按照昨天的约定，今天你应该和我们走一趟，岛田源氏先生。”

“麦克雷警官难道你想以‘携带情趣用品入关’为理由逮捕我吗？”源氏手捧着小鱿，“吧唧吧唧”地蹂躏了两下说，“这可是连有伤风化的罪名都算不上，使用情趣用品应该是公民的自由才是。”

“我从前怎么没觉得你法律知识那么好？”麦克雷摸着好几天没打理的胡子，上下打量着源氏说，“你倒是长进了。”

“仰仗我哥哥教得好。”源氏一本正经地回答道，坐在后头的半藏横了他弟弟一眼，这次倒是没有掉下什么小鱿来。

“但是惹麻烦的本事也长进了。”麦克雷从身上掏出了一张逮捕令说，“我们在你携带入境的跳蛋里面发现了一枚小口径的子弹，昨天检验部门的报告已经出来了，它跟前两天那个暗杀了X国外交官的子弹弹道痕迹完全吻合，检察方打算以谋杀罪指控你，源氏。”

源氏将麦克雷手里的逮捕令从上到下完完全全地看了一遍，这毫无疑问是货真价实的东西。

看来这场“陷害”的主导者目标很明确，岛田家的二当家习惯性地朝身后的人看了一眼，而当家的脸上没有任何的波澜。

“叩——叩——”屋子里站满了形形色色的人，而此刻却寂静得可怕，唯有半藏食指叩打桌面的声音，一声响过一声。

在一触即发的情况下，没有人敢轻举妄动。

麦克雷警员在旁审时度势半天，决定由自己打破僵局，他拿着手铐上前一步说：“岛田老板还有什么疑问吗？”

“没有，你们现在就可以把源氏带走”

出乎意料的回答令所有人都摸不着头脑，而麦克雷此刻也完全不明白这位大人物的想法了，于是他试探性地说道：“半藏，这可是不同于十年前的谋杀指控，可能会演变成国际纠纷，你不让岛田家律师跟着？”

“我是否可以认为：麦克雷警员的言外之意是已经断定了这场谋杀是源氏做的？”

“弹道痕迹不会说谎。”

“可是人会。”岛田家的最高位置上的男人笃定地坐在家徽之下说，“既然你们警方调查出这事情和我弟弟有关，作为合法公民我们自然会配合警方的调查，我们有理由相信警方不会冤枉无辜的守法公民。你们去把二当家那套黑衣的西装马甲和白衬衫拿来，他可不能就那么光着上半身跟着警察先生们走。”待在门外等候指示的仆从答应了一声，立马就跑向了源氏的屋子。

滴水不漏的回话将麦克雷说得哑口无言，对于这位公民有如此善解人意的配合行为，警员们也只能等着那位二当家“梳妆打扮”完毕。

小半会儿的时间后，那个人就回来了，半藏拿过他手里的衣服扔给了他弟弟。

“哥……”源氏垮着脸、捧着衣服，直直地看着他哥哥委屈地喊了一声。在二当家看来，现在发生的一切更像是针对昨晚的打击报复。

既然这是带了点小私心的行为，那岛田家的当家自然对这讨饶的行为是不为所动的，他眼皮都没抬一下，只反问了一句：“是不会自己穿了？”

那口吻令人熟悉，看来是没有转圜的余地了。

源氏认命地带着被指定的衣物去了屋里另一头，磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿后，他居然还是散着凌乱的领带出来的，接着在众目睽睽之下，他挪着步子走到了半藏面前说：“哥，我不会系领带。”

“……”

一屋子的人无论何种身份都带上了嫌弃和鄙夷的目光，同时默契地看向了那位不要脸皮的二当家。这回反倒是当家的见怪不怪，半藏一言不发地拽住了源氏脖子上领带的两端，迫使他低下了头，接着修长的手指熟稔地在那胸前摆弄着，末了还不忘最后正了一下领带的位置。

优雅的动作一如十年前岛田家更新换代的前夕。

“还是和以前打得那么好看。”源氏摸着领结，抬起脸看着半藏说，“那哥哥，我就先跟他们走了。”

“嗯。”

“我会早回来的。”源氏伸手将半藏散落在鬓边的发丝拢在了他耳朵后，“你到时候记得来接我。”

“知道了。”

这哪里还是什么要被拘捕的前奏，分明就是情人即将远行前“黏糊糊”的告别。麦克雷警员压着牛仔帽转过身，拍拍身边小警员的肩膀示意他给源氏戴上手铐，自己先行一步离开了。

 

但很遗憾的是，那天走后源氏并没有如他所说的那样“早回来”，甚至在不久之后传出了“岛田家二当家背叛家族，私自走私X国毒品”的负面消息，公诉方决定即日将正式对岛田源氏提出了指控。

 

04

一时之间满城风雨，各大报纸争相报道岛田军火企业的这一丑闻，蹲在岛田老宅门口前伺机而动的记者也多如牛毛。等待了多年，沉寂低调多年的岛田家终于再次出了大事，他们怎么还坐得下？万一能挖出十年前“岛田家族的秘密”呢？

顷刻间，世界上所有的眼睛都看向了那古老的宅院，而它的主人却如那活了百年的参天巨树似的巍然不动。

 

五天后，岛田家律师提着黑色的皮箱来到岛田家的私人道场，他站在岛田家主人的身后，思虑了很久后才说道：“家主，二当家真的没有背叛岛田家吗？”

正穿着弓道服的半藏垂下了搭着弓的手，他侧目看了眼那个戴着金丝框眼镜的男人，反问：“出了什么事情？”

“我刚刚得到的消息，公诉方已经查证：那枚放在跳蛋里的子弹上确实有二当家的指纹，这已经成为了他们的铁证。另外，他们还找到了两个人证，一个是酒店的服务生，他说他在大使死的当天曾去过二当家的房间，那时他并不在酒店里……”男人用食指推了推眼镜，打开皮箱翻出褐色牛皮袋，从中他拿出了一份资料，伸手要递给半藏。

而岛田家的主人似乎没有想看的意思，他正过头，任律师的手停滞在空中，自己重新又抽出了一支箭：“你继续说。”

“而在同一个晚上，在大使馆附近酒吧工作的一个女人说，她曾经在大使馆后面的小巷子里撞见过身上沾着血的二当家。人证物证都在，家主……”

听到这里半藏冷笑了一声打断了律师接下来的话，他掸了掸袖子上不该有的尘土说：“你想说，源氏背叛了岛田家？”

岛田家律师将从警察那里得到的文件重新放回到了箱子里，他说：“可能性很高。据我所知，岛田源氏从前也曾经背叛过岛田家族。家主，我调查过那段历史，但是它已经被人刻意地抹去了，我想作为曾经的当事人，您应该再清楚不过……”

“咻——！”箭如利刃，破空而至，它以凛冽的强势地打断了律师接下来的话。放眼看去，靶子上的红心上精准地扎着一支长箭，入木三分。

半藏放下了弓箭，转身拍拍律师的肩膀说：“你说的没错，我是比任何人都要清楚。”

那么本该沉寂在岛田家黑暗历史中的事情，又是谁将其翻起后被人知道？半藏忽地想起了源氏临走前塞进一堆文件中的照片……

答案早在一开始的时候不就知道了吗？

算起来，多年前樱花树下的那场决斗，好像也是这个时节发生的事情。

 

苦等在岛田家门口的记者们终于在第十天后，等来了岛田家主人在出事后的第一次。正如他们所料想的一样，他去了看守所。

“咔嗒——”是铁门被打开的声音，源氏在警员、狱警的陪同下走进了探望室，他看上去似乎还不错，甚至在看到半藏的第一眼就挂上了与牢狱之灾不符的灿烂笑容。

“——”源氏喊了一声，但是重重的阻隔让他的声音变得含糊不清，他看着半藏毫无反应的脸，快步走到了那有镂空洞孔的特殊玻璃墙后，又重新雀跃地喊了一声，“哥哥。”

半藏抬起眼皮瞧了一眼，他弟弟似乎精神还算不错的样子。

“哥哥，这是已经准备好来接我了吗？”源氏拉开凳子，坐在玻璃的那头看着半藏开起了玩笑说，“看起来是想用劫狱的办法？”

半藏冷哼了一声也坐了下来说：“你倒是还有心情说笑，是真不准备说说晚回来的十天里干了什么？”

“我是真的给你准备礼物去了。”

“仅仅是这样？”

既然说到了这个份上，那也就意味着半藏已经看过自己走之前留下的照片了。源氏自知理亏，耷拉着脑袋，趴在那一头说：“没办法啊，哥哥，见到了岛田家从前的大长老也去了我买礼物的地方，我不得不追上去看看。”

于是，也就看出了那么一连串的事情。

半藏揉着有些发疼的额角，语气中露出不轻易展现的疲惫，他说：“你总能惹出那么多事情，以前长崎的时候也是，现在……现在你别管这些事情了，我会处理好，你就给我好好待在里面反省，直到事情平息。”

源氏听完后直起了身，交叉着双手搁置在桌子上说：“哥，唯有这个我答应不了你……”

“源氏！”

“不行，这不同于你送我去尼泊尔疗伤，你知道的。”

是，就因为半藏知道，所以才让麦克雷带走了源氏，不然这只灵雀又会像当年在岛田家的那场骚乱中一样，奋不顾身直至满身是血也不会退后。

岛田家睿智的家主坐在那头，仿佛遇到了一个世纪难题似的紧皱着眉头，犹豫着……

这时，源氏的手忽然伸向了半藏，他细细地描摹着那个人坐着的位置，将满眼的温柔只留给了眼中的这个人，他说：“你啊，我就只是想让你的眉头少皱些，才会那么拼命。”并列的食指和中指像是脱离了玻璃束缚似的，一下、一下地重复着抚平的动作。

奇妙的是，半藏的眉头渐渐地开始随之舒展开，他随即叹了一口气。

当年，那一剑贯心的触感是岛田家主心底一直挥之不去的阴霾，或许是源氏的血太过炙热，以至于灼痛了的心脏至今未愈。

源氏凝视着那双曾经亲吻过无数遍的眼，说：“半藏，相信我，不会重蹈覆辙的。”接着他忽地凑到了玻璃前，在他所认为是眉眼的位置，轻轻地在玻璃上留下了一个吻。

 

“如果你的每一分隐忍和辛苦都是为了岛田家，那我便要为了抚平你忧虑的眉头而一次次挺身在前。

我，无所畏惧。”

 

轻轻的呢喃仿佛要突破重重阻隔的枷锁，它们像是花村的春风，卷着温存缱绻的花语，附在耳边细细地诉说着。

半藏垂下了眼帘，双唇无声地动了两下，随后他抬起脸，看着明晃晃印在玻璃上的唇印，踟蹰了一会儿后，他将食指和中指摁在了自己的唇上，在源氏留吻于玻璃挡板上另一边的同样位置下，落上了自己的双指——好似一个隔空的接吻。

 

“给我好好地穿着那身衣服，我会等着你。”

“放心，我最擅长的就是追上你。”

 

这就像是一个轮回，十年前的延续。

在跟着狱警回到看守单间后，源氏想起了年少时家里的“小黑屋”，他十多岁的时候没被关在里头反省。

那时候他就不担心，且从不担心。

“哐当”铁门被锁上了，源氏食指扣着了领带的上方，左右摇了几下，松开了领子后他双手插在口袋里，望着铁栏杆外的日光灯喃喃自语道：“那么为了追上哥哥，我首先应该做些什么好呢？”

 

05

在警察局里，有一卷档案被套着“绝密”的名头，封藏在档案管理室的最深处。新来的小警员们总是对此充满好奇，他们一直以为那是什么绝世难解悬案……

麦克雷叼着雪茄，两腿支在桌案上，看着手里的请愿书笑道：“嘿！小家伙，你是认真的吗？你想要解决档案管理室里头的‘那个东西’？”

“没错！我想凭借我的能力将更多逍遥法外的人绳之以法！”一腔热血的年轻人紧握着拳头，信誓旦旦。

好在莱耶斯还没有回来，不然那位暴躁的拉丁裔警长该是要用拳头让这些小毛孩醒醒脑。漫不经心的老警员“啪”地一声把请愿书扔回了小家伙的桌子上说：“你这话可别让莱耶斯那个怪老头听见了，我可告诉你，其实那卷东西也不是什么大事件，并不需要你来伸张正义。所以驳回，你现在好好回去给我排查监视系统的漏洞。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”

看着年轻人垂头丧气的背影，麦克雷想起了过去犯蠢的自己，他不敢回想自己当时是否也和这些“新兵蛋子”一样傻兮兮地热血飞扬过头，他嘟嘟囔囔地说：“真该让你们去感受感受那个时候岛田家的烂摊子。”

打了一个哈欠，看了看日头也到了正午，麦克雷警员挠着乱七八糟的后脑勺头发，一手插着口袋就去了警察局附近的小超市，买了个刚好果腹的三明治就去了天台。

接着他看见了一位最近特别不想见到的人。

“……源氏？”麦克雷一手搭在门把手上，要不是考虑到颜面问题，他真想一把把门关上当做什么都没看到。

“午安，警员先生。”蹲坐在警察局天台栏杆上的人伸出手，笑着和三明治快要掉在地上的警员打了个招呼，那自然的模样完全不会让人想到他此刻是个越狱者。

“你……你？！”

“警员先生你的午饭快要掉地上了，浪费食物可不是人民的好公仆。”源氏“嘿咻”一声跳到了麦克雷的面前，他伸手托了一把那被捏得有些可怜的食物如此说道。

“你这家伙。”麦克雷压着他的牛仔帽，不是很高兴地说，“既然越狱了就赶紧回岛田家，来警察局干什么？”

“这可不能怪我，莫里森长官曾经说过，如果有些事情找他不方便，就来找你和莱耶斯。”曾经被称为麻雀的人灵活的像是一只小鸟似的，除非是他心甘情愿呆着的牢笼，不然谁也锁不住他的翅膀。

“我可和你说好，这次走私毒品可不包括在莫里森说的那范围内。”

“我知道，你们处理过岛田家骚动的后续，所以莫里森长官和你一定知道这件事情和我以及我哥哥都没有关系。”源氏依靠着栏杆、看着警察局天台的门说，“你们比谁都要更加明白，岛田家不会再触碰任何性质的毒品生意，更别说是拿情趣用品当载体运送毒品这种低级手段。”

“既然你都知道，老老实实待在里头等你哥哥保释不就好了？”麦克雷叼着烟，暂时把他没吃完的午饭扔进了纸袋子说，“你也该知道，我们不是有意逮捕你的，不然哪里会给你一天的时间去约会？”

“不见得吧。”源氏仰起头，看着一望无际的蓝天说，“你不是想和我们‘警民合作’吗？凭着你的侦查手段，早就知道是哪些不死心的老头在搞鬼不是吗？可是就算这样你还是坚持逮捕了我。”

“你倒是看得明白。”麦克雷狠狠地吸了一口雪茄，吐出了些烟圈说，“还是说，是因为什么都逃不过巨龙的眼睛？”

源氏往后仰了仰，压低了下巴看着麦克雷的侧脸，露出了一个笃定的笑容说：“你说呢？”

那样子倒是和半藏平日做出重大决策时的样子有了半分的相像，还真不亏是亲兄弟。

麦克雷夹着烟看了源氏一会儿后，便望向了栏杆底下那川流不息的大街笑了笑。接着，他随手摁灭了手中的雪茄，扔到了地上，在抬脚碾压着还冒着星火的烟时，他说：“我们的线人死了，连尸体都找不到。而你行李里面的那些海洛因，就是他最后的遗物。”

“看来，我从入境的时候就开始被你们算计上了？”源氏重新又看向了麦克雷背后的方向说道。

“你可比你想象的要招恨得多。”麦克雷突然哈哈地笑了起来，“你原本被掉包的箱子里可没有这些有趣的情趣用品，只有足足一公斤的海洛因藏在暗格，简直是大手笔。”

如果是那位狠毒的大长老，也就不奇怪会有这样的手笔了。源氏耸耸肩，满不在乎地说道：“你是没见过他们在长崎的狠劲。”一点儿都没愧对岛田家上代黑道的称号。

“所以，你们岛田家打算怎么办呢？”麦克雷问。

“哥哥说过我们是善良守法的公民，岛田家自然是乐意与警方合作。”源氏偏过头，看着自己手掌中一道道掌纹后，抬头笑道，“但是麦克雷警员，岛田家好歹算得上是‘商’，所以我们不可能做‘无利’的事情。”

“你的自由难道不是最好的报酬？”老警员那多年警察厅食堂的饭也不是白吃的，面对比自己年纪小的灵雀麦克雷认为自己还是可以游刃有余。

“是吗？”二当家的的脸上挂上了商业性的专业笑容道，“难道你不知道你所谓的报酬，对于我家兄长来说只是举手之劳吗？”

源氏那十拿九稳的讨厌笑容让麦克雷汗毛倒立了起来，他忽然觉得是不是找错了合伙对象？

莫里森曾经说过，岛田这家公司经常吃人不吐骨头，但他们总能让人血本无归后，却又让人觉得自己好像也没吃亏。步步为营的老警员摸着下巴上的胡渣，思量了一会儿问：“那你们到底想要什么？”

“被扣押在太平洋公海上的货物。”

 

交易暂时中止。

对于麦克雷来说，这个代价很大，但巧妙的是：他们又能刚好付得起的。

“真是的，他们到底知道多少？”老警员又点了一根雪茄站在天台上，望着湛蓝的天，他想起了那一天跟随莫里森长官冲进岛田家的那天……

他们接到线报后，本以为那会是一场充满血腥味的地狱，至少会发生很多伤害事件。然而没有，除了满身是血的源氏，几乎所有人都好好地站着。

“生是比死更好的惩罚。”

年轻的新任家主那么说完后，就去扶住渐渐开始脱力的弟弟。原以为这是新任岛田家家主的仁慈，没想到……

“生不如死的报复才最为可怕。”麦克雷吐出一口烟，想起了那卷关于岛田家“绝密”卷宗的最后一句——“纳米追踪仪将伴随长老们一生，而他们至死都不会知道已经被人锁定了人生，并且毫无隐私。”

这时，天台门被打开的声音中断了回忆，上午那个小警员匆匆忙忙地跑来，他拿着一个快递交给了麦克雷说：“麦克雷警员你的加急快递。”

这倒是新鲜事情，难不成是哪位漂亮姑娘写来的情书？老警员叼着雪茄腾出两只手麻利地拆起了快递。

很凑巧，对于里面的东西麦克雷猜对了一半——一张纸，而后在他反过来看清上面写的东西后，他感受到了来自岛田家的深深“恶意”。

****“引渡岛田源氏。”** **

这六个加黑的字体就像是为了验证源氏刚才说的那样，存在于告知书上的最顶端。

岛田家的人啊，果然都很“恶劣”！

 

06

在人人皆知的岛田家暴乱那天，麦克雷看到源氏的第一反应便是：人道处理。

毕竟是贯穿心口的伤，让他安乐死以免再生痛苦会是最好的选择。可源氏就像是一个生命力顽强的蟑螂，用不甘愿死去的眼神看着冲进来的警官们说：“先帮我喊救护车。”

在那样情急的情况下，这就像是在说笑话一样，那时候还年轻的麦克雷当场就破功笑翻了天。

之后，在他们成为朋友后，麦克雷在探望源氏的时候，曾经问过他：“你就不怕吗？”

源氏说：“怕，我怕会活在一个没有半藏的世界。”

同样的问题至于半藏，他的回答却是：“不怕，大不了我陪着他。”

 

“莱耶斯警长，你说他们怎么就那么奇怪？”麦克雷捧着再次从档案室拿出来的“绝密”档案，望着已经从外出差回来的另一位长官无聊地问道。

“有什么奇怪的，他们家族从来都是这样。”拉丁裔籍的警长抬起双脚，交叠地放在了满是文件的桌子上看着弟子说，“倒是你，这次真是长本事了，居然动到了岛田家头上，是莫里森那个该死的金发混小子教你的？”

“警长，莫里森长官已经不是混小子的年纪了。”麦克雷放下了档案，又拿起了明显是来自岛田家的“通告书”说，“这明显就是在告诉我们，如果不准备合作，他们就会要求X国引渡源氏。源氏要是真的去中东受审，那么我们就失去了一切筹码。。”

“不知天高地厚的臭小子，这算得上是个好交易了，莫里森会同意的。”莱耶斯扯着毛线帽子说道。

“那你去和他说，你们关系好！”

“呸！我可告诉你，这是你自己惹出来的。”想起了麦克雷弄出来的算计，莱耶斯愤愤地骂出了口，“以后你要再那么惹那群疯子，最后弄出付不出的代价，我和莫里森可不给你收尸！”

“上帝啊，我可从没见过像你这样冷酷的长官！你好歹得把我埋在国家公墓吧？要是真那样，我可是因公殉职！”

“得了吧，你以后最多会因为吸食过多尼古丁致死。”莱耶斯不客气地把手里的薯条扔到了麦克雷的脑门上，像是催促骡子干活的农场主一样驱使着这个可怜的老警员。

 

要再次找到源氏并不是什么难事，麦克雷相信他们此刻的一举一动源氏都很清楚，就比如现在……老警员在随意进的酒吧里见到了正倚着落地玻璃而坐的源氏，他看起来很是惬意，一点不像是这场闹剧的风暴中心。

“你倒是悠闲？”

“大隐于市。”源氏拿起酒杯冲着麦克雷敬道，“我哥哥教我的另一个汉语的成语。”

“莫里森已经答应了，他将会和那位大人物说通这件事。”单刀直入的开场白是生意人喜欢的开端，源氏随即放下了酒杯，冲着麦克雷坐的方向递出了一张小光盘他说：“这是大长老去过的部分山田组制毒窝点，当你们归还我们货物的时候，我们还会将剩下的交给你们。”

真是快到不可思议的地步。

麦克雷上下打量了一番这个传说中岛田公司生意上的二把手源氏，挑眉道：“没想到你动作那么快，我还以为你得和半藏商量后才能做主。”

“可不是吗？”源氏笑了下看着麦克雷，接着伸手在那件半藏给他准备的衣服口袋里摸索了一会儿，紧接着他拿出了个环状的东西，而后将其对着橘黄色的灯光，笑得和那折射出来的光芒一样耀眼，他说，“他很愿意信任我的任何决定。”

那是双龙，头尾相连的双龙扳指——岛田家家主唯一的象征。

有了这个，还有什么是做不了主的？

不知道是应该生气，还是应该笑的麦克雷仰起脸，捂住了额头。

他怎么就他妈的给忘了？那两个人可是掀翻了岛田家古老制度的兄弟俩，又怎么会老老实实被两方势力耍着玩儿？大概他们等的就是这一刻，不然半藏又怎么会老早把这东西交给源氏来谈判？

真是他妈的服了这对兄弟了！

“啊，对了。我最后还有一个私人的、作为合法公民的请求……”

 

 

闹得人人皆知的大使馆谋杀事件，在接下来的一个月中悄无声息地慢慢平静了下来，蹲在岛田老宅前的狗仔记者们也散了去。

开庭之前，由于警方宣称采集的证据皆是不实的伪证，岛田源氏连法庭都没上就被公诉方撤诉了。而不久之后，警方也因为某岛田姓氏的热心市民协助，最终掌握了山田组走私毒品的证据，并且还顺藤摸瓜找到了大使馆那桩谋杀案的真凶。

总而言之，照着麦克雷那个牛仔警察的话就是：可喜可贺。

源氏被释放的那天，半藏亲自去接的人，就像他在之前说的那样。对于源氏脸上又莫名出现的大小伤口，他并没有多问，只是皱着眉头，那样子就像是当初源氏满脸伤痕在游戏厅被抓包时的表情一样。

源氏用手指搓着鼻下那块，笑得有点不好意思。

半藏脱下外套扔给了他后，冷着脸转身就坐回到了车上，他说：“开车，让他自己跑着回去。”

“哥！”抱着还残留半藏体温的衣服，源氏赶忙追上去，一手挡住了车门，他厚着脸皮挤到半藏的身边，讨好地又喊了一声：“哥哥，你看，我这不是追上你了吗？虽然……”

虽然有点曲折，还有点走了弯路，不过这都不要紧，源氏卡着车门继续展现多年来练就的厚脸皮技能说：“哥哥，我让麦克雷找回来的东西你还喜欢吗？”

半藏瞥了一眼源氏。

就在三天前，人民的好公仆为丢失行李的“善良”公民找回了他要带给“家室”的礼物。那是一个精美的箱子，里头只有一件衣服——白无垢，刺绣大师锈满了龙的白无垢。

也就是为此，源氏遇见了本不该在那里出现的大长老；也就是为此，被卷入了一场事隔多年的报复。

想到这里半藏也不再阻止源氏上车了。

而岛田家的司机也早就见怪不怪了，拉起了隔离驾驶座位和后排的隔音板，等着二当家关上车门后就发动了车。按照老司机的经验，他们家家主哪次看到二当家这个样子还狠得下心的？不过例行的生气还是必要的，不然他们家二当家早晚有一天得上天。

呃……好像也不一定，天上没他们家家主，二当家还是得飞回来。

岛田家司机开着车，似乎在今天参悟了一个很深刻的道理。

 

********

****至于后头岛田家的“内部”是怎么处理、家主又是怎么教训、怎么解气的？这倒是没人知道，就算知道大约也是一件不可说的事情。** **

****我呀，至今还未曾有过胆子，光明正大地去听岛田家的墙角。不过，听说岛田那位家主之所以那么笃定源氏没参与这件事，是因为凶杀案发生的当天，他和那位二当家通了一晚上的电话。** **

****至于说了什么？做了什么？而导致不能被当时的酒店服务生发现，那可得就靠姑娘你自己的智慧了。** **

****好啦，你瞧我们这壶茶也喝完了、点心也吃完了，连最后的故事也讲完了，我也是时候该走了。天地之大，还有更多的趣事等着我！** **

****别拿那么舍不得的眼神看着我，我可是会心软的。** **

****好吧好吧，最后跟你说一件好事。** **

****瞧见外头那家拉面店里的两个人了吗？一个穿着黑色西装、腰上挂着一把龙一文字；另外一个一身灰色羽织，在凝视身边的带刀男人，你猜猜他们是谁？** **

****啊呀啊呀，看你兴奋的，这果然是一件好事。那姑娘你好好享受你在花村的时光，曾听老一辈的花村人说这里的夜樱特别美，尤其是岛田家的那棵，甚至有时在冬天也能开出美丽的樱花，无愧花村美名。** **

**** ****

****

****花开花落，一年复一年，这儿呀，曾经发生过无数的故事，也承载了许多人的回忆。一个缘，将某些人圈在了一起，从此注定了不会分离，而我们缘分却至此到了终点，或许也会像某些人一样是新的开始。** **

****总之，就先在此别过吧，或许在下一段有缘的故事中，你我还会相遇。** **

 

****后会有期。** **

 

-fin-


End file.
